Sous une étoile filantes
by Choupette-sama
Summary: Comment est-ce que ta main a fini dans la mienne... YAOI tout mimi
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Sous une étoile filante...

**Style:** Yaoi / Romance

**Couple:** Narusasu

**Auteur:** Choupette-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent au grand dieu Mr. Kishimoto-sama.

**Résumé:** Comment Sasuke se retrouve t-il avec la main de Naruto dans la sienne? Serais-ce une nouvelle histoire d'amour?

**POV:** Sasuke un peu OOC

**Situation:** Toute la petite bande a 17ans, Naruto à ramener Sasuke au village par la peau de fesse et celui-ci a réintégré l'équipe 7, foutant Sai a la porte ^^

* * *

**Chap1 : Un commencement…**

Comment en suis-je arriver à me mettre dans cette situation plus que gênante pour moi? J'avoue que là, j'ais fais fort pour me retrouver allonger dans l'herbe, la nuit, devant les étoiles, avec sa main dans la mienne, entrain de le regarder dans les yeux. Avouer que si vous étiez à ma place, vous seriez aussi gêner que moi, devant cet ados divinement craquant.

Je crois que tous à commencer ce matin, alors que je me levais tranquillement...

_Flash back:_

Donc j'étais entrain de me lever tranquillement de mon lit, lorsque je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder cette photo, la seul que j'ai de lui. Toujours entrain de rigoler comme un con. Mais toujours aussi mignon. Je vous entant gueuler d'ici, oui je le trouve mignon et alors! Tu veux te battre! Il y a plein d'autres adjectifs que je pourrais coller à son joli petit cul bronzé. Enfin je ne l'ai jamais vu (son cul) mais je pense qu'il est aussi bronzé que le reste de son corps.

Je pense que vous avez tous devinez que ce corps parfait était celui de mon compagnon Naruto.

La chose en lui qui me fait le plus d'effet sur cette photo, c'est sa petite bouille énervé qu'il me fait. Nous avons toujours été de grands rivaux, mais aussi de grands amis.

Bref, je me lève et me dirige d'un pas « mal réveiller » vers ma salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir. Sans me jeter des fleurs… je me trouve très beau ! Et je pense que mon fan club de groupie peu l'affirmer. Je me rince le visage et revient dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de ne pas le regarder une seconde fois alors que j'enfile mon pantalon. Je rougis en voyant à quoi je viens de pensé… vous voulez savoir quoi, bin c'est personnel voilà ! Non, depuis quelque temps je fantasme carrément sur lui. Je sais très bien que je deviens fou mais bon, depuis que j'ai compris mes sentiments pour ce petit ange innocent… je me trouve beaucoup plus gentil et sociable. Et mon comportement à l'air de le rendre encore plus heureux alors je le suis aussi.

Je me dirige vers ma cuisine et me fais un petit déjeuner pas très copieux, mais qui me suffit à tenir jusqu'au repas de midi.

Je mange tranquillement en pensant à la nouvelle mission que vas nous donner Kakashi-sensei. J'espère que Naruto viendra avec nous, il est souvent avec ce Jiraya pervers. En parlant de ce vieux… je me demande s'il lui a apprit des technique perverse… je ne serais pas contre pour les essayer ! Non mais a quoi je pense moi ? Et merde mais je deviens fou là, je viens de renverser mon café sur mon tee-shirt ! L'amour rend vraiment dingue.

Je me lève tous en grognant et débarrasse la table… nettoie la table, c'est nul le ménage -_-'

Je me dirige encore vers ma chambre pour changer de haut.

Bon voilà je suis tous propre, je sors de ma grande maison vide et me dirige d'un pas assez rapide en me rappelant que notre rendez vous est dans 10min, mais aussi que Naruto est toujours en avance.

- Ohayo Sasukeeeeeeeeee !

- Oh salut Sasuke-kun, tu es en retard !

Rrrrrrrrr oui bon ok et alors, c'est LA première fois alors chut et puis l'autre tordu de sensei n'est pas encore arrivé !

- Hm… désolé

Je m'appuis contre la rambarde du pond et regarde leurs têtes ahuris.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était la journée des têtes de con aujourd'hui !

- Je rêve ou t'as prononcé LE mots que MONSIEURS Sasuke n'a jamais dit !

- Pffffff c'est bon baka !

- Mais tais-toi Naruto !

Et hop elle lui fou un cou de poing, elle m'énerve vraiment cette fille, toujours à le frappé. Alors qu'il était vraiment mignon avec sa mine étonné.

- Moi je trouve que Sasuke-kun à toujours été très gentil.

Rrrrrrrrr mais oui mais oui ! Et maintenant elle me roucoule dessus.

- C'est bon Sakura lâche moi merci !

- Oh ah euh ok…

- Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec Sakura-chan !

Et aller, ils se disputent encore une fois, et sur un sujet passionnant… moi ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être amoureux de cette fille, elle n'arrête pas de le frapper. Et après il la protège. Il est vraiment trop gentil pour elle ce mec.

- Yo les jeunes !

Ah ba le voilà enfin. Qu'elle excuse il va nous donner ?

- Kakashi-sensei vous êtes encore en retard ! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Ouai c'est vrai ! C'est quoi votre excuse.

- Hm…

Je sais je n'ai pas beaucoup de vocabulaire mais j'ai la flemme de crier sur quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que Kakashi. Et puis Naruto c'est tellement bien le faire.

- Et bin figurer vous que j'ais croiser Iruka sur la route et que binh… on à un peu discuter vous savez entre adulte =)

- Iruka est parti 1 semaine en mission vous êtes nul sensei.

Ca c'est bien dit Naruto MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH que je l'aime ce mec…

Arrêt sur image……… je viens de dire quoi là, même si je l'ais dis dans ma tête… je l'ais quand même pensé très fort… je l'aime ce mec ! C'est bizarre de le dire mais oui… je pense qu'à se niveau là c'est bien de l'amour avec un grand A.

- Euh Sasuke-kun sa va ?

Je revient à moi et tourne lentement la tête vers Sakura.

Euhhhh pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde tous bizarrement ? J'ais quelque chose sur la tête ?

- Quoi ?

- Bin euhhh…

J'adore vraiment quand Naruto est gêné, je pourrais le violer sur place…… bon je sais, mes pensées sont pas très catholique mais bon… on dit que l'amour rend fou…donc je pense que je le suis devenu ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils le remarquent, ma fierté est en jeux !

- Tu rougis Sa-su-ke !!!

QUOI MOI ! ! !

Oh non surtout pas ça, il est trop près de moi, il me regarde trop dans les yeux ! Olala ces yeux où on pourrait se perdre si facilement… Mais je divague encore plus ! Bon aller une bonne claque mental et pense à quelque chose de désagréable… Naruto… Naruto… SAKURA oui voilà, pense à elle très fort, bon elle est en face de toi, mais pense qu'elle… t'embrasse… Bahhhhhhh

- Bin Sasuke t'a de la fièvre, tu fais une de cette grimace !

Oh non, il me touche le front… Sakura qui t'embrasse… avec la langue… C'est bon !

Je pousse un peu violemment à contre cœur Naruto sur le côté.

- Pffffffff n'importe quoi Baka, c'est le soleil, pourquoi je rougirais avec des personnes comme vous en face de moi ?

- Bin euhhh chais pas =)

Il mais sa main droite sur la nuque et fais un de ses sourire niait… je pourrais fondre ! Avouer qu'il est mignon comme ça. Il est si naïf (niark niark niark)

- Bon on arrête de plaisanter et écouter bien l'ordre de mission !

On se retourne tous les trois vers Kakashi et attendons les ordres. Je m'approche sans le remarquer de Naruto, jusqu'à frôler son bras gauche. Il est étonné et il me regarde, je sais qu'il me regarde mais ne tourne pas la tête, je fais comme si de rien n'étais, je ne veux pas casser ce contact si chaux entre nos bras. Il retourne la tête, et souris… Pourquoi il a souris ?

- Bon les jeunes, aujourd'hui nous avons une mission de rend B, elle durera que 2 jours. Nous dormirons sur le chemin de retour dans une petite clairière que je connais bien (aller savoir pourquoi). Elle consiste à aller chercher un parchemin au pays de l'eau et de l'emmener cher notre hokage, ce parchemin contient des technique médicale de hauts niveaux, nous ne pensons pas être attaqué, mais rester bien sur vos gardes.

Après avoir regroupé les affaires nécessaires nous partons donc direction le pays de l'eau, je ne connais pas très bien ce pays mais je le trouve assez jolie.

Kakashi est en tête, moi et Naruto somme au milieu, et Sakura ferme la marche. Cela fais 3h que nous sommes partis et cela fait 2h30 que Naruto me lance des petits coups d'œil. Bon aller, je lui demande.

- Qu'est ce que t'a à me relooker ?

Bon ok j'y suis aller franchement mais bon, je veux savoir se qui le tracasse. Tous en continuant à courir, il s'explique.

- Bin euhhh ces temps si je trouve que tu change beaucoup !

- Et bin quoi c'est pas tes ognons !

- Non mais euh… je trouve que ça te va bien d'être plus gentil =)

Il finit vite sa phrase et cour devant pour rejoindre le sensei et trouver un coin pour manger.

C'est moi ou il a rougi en disant qu'il aimait bien que je sois gentil ?

Arrêt sur image……… Il vient de dire qu'il trouvait ça bien que je sois gentil ! J'ai changé tant que ça ?

Bon tout en pensant à cela, on s'arrête pour manger vite fais bien fait et repartons vers la frontière.

Nous arrivons à celle-ci 3h après, le trajet c'est fait assez calmement, j'ai pas arrêté de le regarder, mais je sais que lui aussi me regardais assez souvent, ça ne me dérange pas, loin de là !

- Bon aller vous reposez un peu ! Moi, je vais chercher le parchemin ! A plus les jeunes !

Ahh enfin l'arrivé ! Ca fais du bien un peu de repos, 8h qu'on cour comme des cons ! Je m'assoies sur un banc à l'ombre et… regarde Sakura qui vient à côté de moi -_-'

Naruto, lui, reste debout contre un arbre à l'ombre derrière nous. Je sens très bien son regard dans mon dos.

Nous restons comme ça pendant environ 30min. Kakashi revient avec le rouleaux et nous repartons pour encore 8h de courses folles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je sens ton regard fainéant en vus du chemin de retour, nous allons nous arrêté dormir dans 2h, nous en profiterons pour manger un peu.

Je me sens soulagé mais aussi… anxieux, depuis que j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour l'autre baka… ça devient plus difficile de dormir à côté de lui en mission.

Le chemin ce fait comme à l'allée, plein de petits coups d'œil curieux vers l'autre.

La nuit arrive et la clairière est en vus, Kakashi nous fais signe de s'arrêter. Nous nous arrêtons donc et commençons à déballer nos affaires, Kakashi et Sakura prépare le dîner, tendis que Naruto et moi, installons les sacs de couchage. Il fait trop chaux pour dormir sous des tentes.

Nos corps se touchent à plusieurs reprises, pas tous le temps fruit du hasard. J'ai un peu honte de jouer avec lui. Mais j'aime tellement sa peau chaude et bronzé.

Nous mangeons en silence nos quelques boites de conserve réchauffées par un bon feux.

A la fin du repas, il fait nuit noire, avec de l'entraînement, nous réussissons quand même à bien nous déplacer.

Je distingue Naruto entrain de s'allonger dans l'herbe un peu en retrait du campement.

J'aide Sakura à nettoyer et me décide de rejoindre mon camarade après plusieurs minutes de réflexions intenses sur les phrases que je pourrais lui dire.

Je m'allonge donc à ses côté, pas trop proche pour pas le violer sur place mais pas trop loin non plus, pour pouvoir quand même distinguer ses paupière fermé.

Oh Naruto, qu'est ce que tu peux être canons sous le reflet de la lune dans tes cheveux.

J'entends ta faible respiration, comme j'aimerais la sentir sur mon visage.

Je regarde les étoiles, elles sont magnifiques… Je te sens sursauté.

- Ah Sasuke tu m'as fais peur, je ne t'est pas entendu venir, t'as été discret.

- Hum…

Tu ne me regardes même pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu comprends mes « hum » mais je t'entend rire discrètement.

- Le ciel est beau non ?

Je finis ma phrase en te regardant, allonger à côté de moi. Admirant les étoiles de tes yeux rempli de malice.

- Oui il est magnifique, et cette pleine lune… rend encore la nuit plus belle.

Toi aussi tu finis ta phrase en tournant la tête pour me regarder, puis sourire. Ton expression qui me fait le plus fondre. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, sans bouger, de peur de casser cette instant magique. Pourtant je rajoute :

- Hum… et il fait doux, ça change de cette canicule.

Nous retournons en même temps nos têtes vers le ciel.

Et c'est maintenant que tu poses LA question qui sans le savoir, vas changer beaucoup de chose dans ma vie. Et tous ça, à cause de ma réponse et de mon geste très surprenant venants de ma part.

- Que demandez de plus ?

Tu le dis dans un petit rire. Douce mélodie qui pourrais bercer un ange.

Et dans un souffle je réponds :

- Une main à qui donnez la sienne…

Et d'un petit geste, je prends la tienne.

_Fin flash back:_

C'est là que tout commença…

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Sous une étoile filante...

**Style:** Yaoi / Romance

**Couple:** Narusasu

**Auteur:** Choupette-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent au grand dieu Mr. Kishimoto-sama.

**Résumé:** Que va t-il se passé après le geste de Sasuke ?

**POV:** Naruto et un peu Sasuke !

* * *

**Chap2 : Nos mains entrelacées !**

- Une main à qui donné la sienne…

Et… et il me prend la main ! Je me force à toujours regarder les étoiles, ma respirations c'est très vite accéléré avec se contact…

Vous feriez quoi à ma place ? Si la personne que vous aimez s'allonge à côté de vous et prend la main ?

Oui j'aime le mec qui est à côté de moi ! Oui je suis étonné qu'il me tienne la main même si c'était un de mes plus grand rêve ! Et oui j'aimerais gouter ses lèvres…

Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui… Lui aussi à l'air de s'efforcer à garder la tête vers les étoiles. Je sens sa poigne se serré. Il est stressé… et moi aussi !

Est-ce que sa veut dire qu'il m'aime ? Non, c'est impossible… enfin je pense que c'est impossible. Il a toujours été si froid avec les gens, un peu moins avec moi mais de la à tomber amoureux de moi. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il a changé ses derniers temps…

Rrrrrrrrr je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme !

- Je… je suis désolé Sasuke, je vais me coucher… !

J'enlève ma main de la sienne et me lève très vite pour lui enlevez tout espoir de me retenir.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu mes larmes. Oui je pleurs, même si la règles des ninjas dit le contraire, je ressens quand même des sentiments humain !

Je cour vite vers les sacs de couchages, enlève mon tee-shirt et me couche rapidement.

Les deux autres me regardent bizarrement. Kakashi était entrain de lire et Sakura… se regardait dans un mini miroir.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Naruto ? Tu t'es encore énervé avec Sasuke ?

- Il est ou d'ailleurs ?

Ils veulent vraiment que je réponde… oui bon c'est bon !

- Non sensei je me suis pas énervé avec ce teme et Sakura… il est la bas !

Je montre l'endroit du doigt et me cache dans mon sac, je me tourne sur le côté pour leur tourné le dos et ferme durement mes yeux d'où sort quelques petites larmes.

J'entends quelqu'un se lever. Sa doit surement être Sakura ! Elle va chercher son Sasuke-kun !

Pfffff n'importe quoi, il est rien qu'à moi Sasuke… O_o enfin euhhhh !

Mouai… tais-toi et dors !

- Moi aussi j'ai été amoureux Naruto… soit patient, Sasuke le verra bien un jour^^

Qu'est ce qu'il est con se sensei… mais il dit la vérité. Comment il sait d'ailleurs… Pfffff trop fort ce mec !

- Hm…

Je vois son sourire pervers d'ici.

**POV Sasuke : **

Il a tourné la tête ! Olala vite vite regarde les belles étoiles. Pourquoi je lui aie prit la main ? Mais quel con ! Je vais tout foiré.

Je sens qu'il bouge… et merde. Il se lève, enlevant sa main de la mienne… et court vers le campement. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma main… une larme ?

Il pleur… pourquoi ?

Je mais mes mains sur les yeux, j'assai de respirer son odeur… odeur de ramens =) !

J'ai peur… peur de la suite. Est-ce qu'on va rester amis… j'aimerai bien mais en faisant çà… je pense que même un baka comme lui peut comprendre se que je voulais dire.

J'entends des bruits de pas… comme j'aimerais que soit lui… qui revient… qu'il me dise pardon et qu'il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et qu'il me dise « je t'aime »… mais ceci doit n'être qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autre…

- Sasuke…

Et merde… voilà c'est Sakura.

- Naruto est venu en courant se coucher et… et il avait l'air de pleurer…

Pleurer ! J'avais raison… et merde… sa veux dire quoi ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ???

C'est bien une fille elle… toujours à voir tous. Je me lève et pose une main sur son épaule… elle est étonné… c'est vrai que je ne suis pas souvent gentils et que c'est rare de me voir avoir des contacts avec des gens.

- Je règlerai ça plus tard… mais merci de te souciez de ça Sakura… vient il se fait tard !

Et je parts tranquillement vers le campement. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas tombée dans les pommes XD. Mais bon… je l'entends me suivre, c'est bon signe.

J'arrive, Kakashi est assis sur son sac… encore entrain de lire un truc louche.

Naruto… est tourné de l'autre côté et a l'air de dormir… je ne vais pas le déranger.

- Bonne nuit !

Je lance ça froidement, me couche et essai de dormir le plus vite possible. J'entends Kakashi et Sakura se souhaiter bonne nuit et se coucher aussi.

Je suis dans le sac à côté de celui de Naruto. Je regarde les étoiles et me couche en repensant à cette main chaude qui a tenue le mienne quelque secondes…

**Fin POV Sasuke **

J'entends Sasuke et Sakura revenir, il se couche… puis c'est le tour des deux autres.

Il c'est coucher près de moi, je sens son regard dans mon dos. Je suis soulé en boule, malgré la chaleur haute de la nuit, cette position me permet de me sentir à l'abri. Je sais que c'est un peu niais mais bon… sa marche.

J'entends trois lourde respiration… tout le monde dors…

Je me détends et me retourne lentement. Il est allongé sur le dos… les bras hors du sac.

Il a l'air tellement calme.

Je sors délicatement de mon sac de couchage et m'approche de lui à quatre pattes. J'assai de faire le moins de bruit possible… s'il se réveille… je dis que j'avais envi d'aller au WC… mouais ça peut tenir la route.

J'arrive très vite à sa hauteur… il est si beau… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mètre à califourchon sur le bat de son ventre.

Olala j'en reviens pas de se que je sui entrain de faire. Je sui mort s'il se réveille là… l'excuse des chiottes ne tient vraiment pas la route !

Je me penche jusqu'à sentir sa respiration sur son visage. Je m'arrête. Et je pense… si si c'est faisable même dans une situation pareille je vous assure.

S'il a prit ma main… c'est bien pour quelque chose… se pourrait-il qu'il… NON… SI… il m'aime ! Sinon pourquoi aurait-il fait ça… je sais qu'on est ami pour lui mais prendre ma main… non… soit il m'aime… soit je le comprends pas…

Mais si il m'aime… ça veut dire qu'on s'aime comme des cons en se disant rien… depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

En continuant à pensé, je me rapproche de ses lèvres entrouverte pour laisser passer son petit souffle chaud.

Au moment ou nos lèvres auraient du se touché… je lance un regard vers ses yeux fermés et… MERDE ! Vous l'aurez tous comprit… il me regarde de ses yeux noir d'un air étonné.

Je sursaute et bascule en arrière pour me retrouver assis sur le sac de couchage, entre se qu'il semble être ses jambes.

- Ah Sasuke tu… tu m'as fais peut Ahah euhhhh bin euhhhh tu vois euh… t'a… t'avais quelque chose sur le visage… enfin je crois et euhhhh bin voilà euhhhh…

Je ferme les yeux… je suis tout rouge… c'est trop la honte ! J'ai peur.

NON au moins je vais voir s'il m'aime ou pas… mais bon… si s'est pas le cas je suis dans la merde.

Je sens qu'il bouge. Je ferme encore plus les yeux et attends le coup.

A la place je sens… quelque chose… d'humide… sur mes… lèvres… LEVRES ! O putain mais rouvre vite les yeux !

Sa… Sasuke est entrain de m'embrasser !

C'est un baiser doux, alors je m'efforce à me calmer. Après quelque secondes, il y mais fin et recule pour pouvoir bien voir tout mon visage.

Je rouvre un peu gauchement les yeux.

O_o Il… il sourit !

- Désolé ! Tu étais tellement mignon que j'ais pas su résister et puis… je sais très bien que j'avais rien sur le visage donc j'ais prit l'initiative de faire se que tu avais peur de faire baka !

Je n'en reviens pas… et maintenant il me tire la langue ! Je craque c'est bon… il l'aura bien cherché.

Je le pousse pour qu'il se rallonge et me remet à califourchon sur son ventre… je reste planté mon visage à quelque millimètre du siens, un micro sourire aux lèvres.

- Je craque…

Juste deux mots ont put sortir de ma gorge… parmi les milliers que j'ai envi de lui crier.

Nos lèvres sont maintenant revenue se collées. Plus bestialement. Plus amoureusement.

Mon cœur bat vite… trop vite. Mes mains son collées sur ses joues et ses mains sur mes joues.

Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cette scène… trop de fois, beaucoup trop de foi.

Je suis enfin récompensé de tout ses moments ou je devais me contenir de pas aller le violer sur place… d'ailleurs se soir se serait bien l'occasion… NON !

Sa langue sort enfin… j'avais un peu peur alors j'attendais qu'il prenne les rennes ^^.

J'ouvre délicatement la bouche et vient danser directement avec sa langue. Je tourne la tête sur le coté pour encore plus m'enfoncer.

Ses mains son descendu sur mes fesses… je m'en fous… il pourrait tout me faire, TOUT…

Je luis fais confiance, je sui près à lui donner les choix de ma vie. Me donner à lui.

Parce qu'il le mérite.

C'est encore lui qui mais fin aux baisers après les minutes les plus belle de ma vie, pour reprendre nos souffle.

- Depuis quand ?

Il me regarde sérieusement, il attend une réponse sérieuse… mais bon il faut s'attendre à tout avec moi.

- Quand quoi ?

Bin quoi j'avais prévenu… Nos visages son resté proche… assez loin pour que je puisse me noyer dans son regard ébène comme la nuit qui nous entour.

- Depuis quand essai tu de ne pas craquer ?

- Depuis trop longtemps et toi ?

- Aussi ! ^^

Je l'embrasse tendrement et vient chatouiller son oreilles droites de ma langue. Vu les soupirs qu'il fait… il doit bien aimer. Je fini par murmurer :

- Est-ce que tu m'aime au point de me donner ta vie Sasuke ?

Je me redresse et me tient maintenant droit (perpendiculairement à son corps) et le regarde de haut. Il fait une petite grimace… c'est vrai que ma question est bizarre mais il aurait du répondre tout de suite s'il m'aimait vraiment comme moi je l'aime.

- Non !

- Qu… quoi ?

Alors là… je… enfin je sais que ma question était un peu trop forte mais de là à répondre comme ça…

Mes yeux se rougissent… je vais pleurer… j'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu m'aime… que tu tiens à moi.

Il se relève en s'aidant de ses bras pour un peu plus sortir de son sac de couchage pour venir essuyer mes larmes de ses mains.

- Je ne t'aime pas au point de te donner ma vie Naruto… je suis désoler…

Je baisse les yeux… si c'est pour me dire ça… je préférerais qu'il se taise.

- Je t'aime point… je t'ai déjà donné ma vie Naruto… tu as su me faire revenir… tu as su me faire rire et sourire… tu tiens déjà ma petite vie entre tes grandes mains =). Alors arrête de pleurer gros bébé !

Je… je ne comprends plus rien ! Il me disait ça juste pour me faire peur ! Je relève les yeux et lui envoi un regard rempli de malice.

- Je n'ais pas de grandes mains… je ne suis pas gros, c'est juste du muscle… et je ne suis pas un bébé !

Je souris puis rigole…

- J'aime ton rire Naruto… Je t'aime tous court…

Cette phrase m'arrête. Il m'aime… il vient de le dire… alors tout est fini.

Tout à commencer par des regards, une rivalité, une amitié, une trahison, des frissons.

Puis je suis allé le chercher… il est revenue… et les regards, l'amitié, la rivalité à recommencer.

Et puis le jour de cette mission est arrivé… et le soir est arrivé… et je suis arrivé près de lui… je me suis allonger… et j'ai regardé se qui trônait au dessus de nos têtes… j'ai compris que nous étions tout petit dans cette univers…

Il ma donner sa mains… je l'ai refusé… non par dégout mais par gêne. J'ais réagis comme un pauvre lâche… mais dans la nuit… je me suis rattrapé… et nous nous somme embrasser.

Je prends délicatement sa main droite dans la mienne.

- Je ne la lâcherais pas cette fois.

Dans un sourire nous nous embrassons délicatement… mélangeant tous nos sentiments réciproques. Puis avec plus de rage, plus d'inattention, nos mains reste tous le temps accrochées ensemble… tandis que nos mains gauches viennent parcourir le corps de l'autre.

Je n'ais pus la voir, trop dirigé par l'homme que j'aime mais je crois avoir aperçu dans le ciel immense… une étoile filante.

* * *

Naruto: *_* Trop mignonnnnnnnnnnn

Sasuke: Y'à toujours pas de lemon...

Choupette: Rrrrrrrrr mais tu m'énerve avec tes lemons, et puis de toute façon, si j'en écrit un se sera un narusasu alors chute et coucouche panier ^^ A plus...


End file.
